Special Surprise
by Live and Imagine
Summary: Katara is feeling down about an anniversary spent on a diplomatic run, and it is up to Aang to make her feel better. Poor hotel owner never knew what he signed on for. R'n'R !LEMON! R


**My other stories are taking longer than usual so as an 'I'm Sorry' here a quick one-shot to tide you over. Enjoy.**

**I Do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**!WARNING! This story contains graphic content of the sexual nature.**

Katara and Aang walked together down the hall to their hotel room. They had been on diplomatic missions when Aang had let it slip they were sleeping in tents. A nearby hotel owner had overheard and demanded they stay here, telling them that the Avatar should never be denied a place to stay in. Aang had tried to assure him that they were fine, but this man had been persistent and Aang and Katara finally agreed to stay here.

"I wonder why a small village like this need such a large hotel." Katara glance down the hallway at all the doors, "Do they have a larger town nearby?"

"No, but this is a high traffic tourist spot." Katara sighed and Aang turned his head to look at her, "What wrong?"

"It's just, we had to spend our anniversary in meetings, with people arguing over farm land and trading agreements. I guess I was just wishing today had turned out differently."

"Me too, but we can still do something tomorrow." He looked at her hopefully.

"I know, but tomorrow isn't out anniversary. I wanted today to be special." They came to a stop outside their room, Katara pulled out the key and opened the door. They walked into the room and Aang shut the door behind them with a smile unseen by Katara, "Well here we ar-"

Her words were cut short by the hungry kiss Aang swept upon her, his strong arms hauling her off her feet that very moment, stalking toward the bed. Flashes of sensual heat coursed throughout her body when he laid her down, covering her with the solid weight of him. There was no time to think, only to feel... feel the throbbing length of him pressed against her center... feel the way he ravished her mouth, as if she were the only sustenance he needed... feel the liquid arousal pooling between her thighs... the way his hands were everywhere at once, dragging their clothes off, their kiss broken only to remove the last of whatever separated their bare skin.

Utterly lost in a steamy kiss for a passionate eternity, caressing softly, they were rolling all over the bed and each other. Aang buried his face in her neck while her hands ran along his arrow. His lips paid loving homage to the lightly-scented skin of her neck, grazing tenderly over her pulse before drinking at the column of her regal throat. As his kisses descended her heart beat faster and faster in anticipation of the pleasures to come.

Aang had taken her without warning. Katara's body submitted without refute. There were no words here, only erotic emotion. A breathy warmth fell over a hardened nipple before he firmly cupped his hand beneath her breast, inhaled the peak in his mouth, and then drew on the tip until she writhed beneath him. Her back arched high as a groan escaped her lips. Unconsciously, her hand held the back of his head to her breast, reveling in the seductive bliss. Her nipple hardened between his lips as he suckled her softly at first, and then the pressure increased until she was purring in elation, her nails scratching over his scalp. His hand roamed a greedy path over her chest and abdomen, touching and caressing her all over. His tongue swept a wet trail over her cleavage before drowning the other nipple in warm moisture, and then drawing it into his hungry mouth, sucking powerfully.

Aang was a master musician, playing a decadent rhythm over Katara's willing body. He seemed enchanted by every inch of her, his kisses now descending her chest to her trembling flat belly. He pressed his face there, just breathing for a long moment as if to glorify her. Enjoying the euphoric reaction of his touch, his tongue dashed a long lick at her naval. She quivered and so he did it again, his hands braced on her hips to steady her. The little sounds she made left him so hard it was almost painful not to claim her now, but he swore to himself he'd take his time giving her the something special she wanted.

The heady, exotic scent of her arousal wrenched at his senses. Hovering over the downy, light brown hairs around her glistening pink flesh, he gave her one long firm lick that saw her hips rise high and twist. His hands filled with the supple, rounded cheeks of her gorgeous backside, kneading them, holding her to him. Unable to resist a second longer, he sealed his mouth over her slick mound, his tongue swirling like mad. A tortured moan escaped from deep in her throat, cheering his efforts even as her body shuddered all over. He draped her slender thighs over his shoulders, dragging his tongue up and down her so slowly the sensation left her sighing behind closed eyes. His hands flexed on her backside, squeezing in time with his absolute feasting of her wetness.

Her backside tensing and releasing in his strong hands, Katara was utterly lost in a world of unending pleasure and the sound of her own heavy breathing. She could not process a single coherent thought outside of the wickedness going on between her legs. She felt exalted, being sucked on like a ripe piece of fruit, her hand clutching at the bed sheets, nails digging for purchase. Panting... all she could do was pant as he held her firmly in place, his tongue sliding over and around her sensitive clit, causing her body to jerky wildly. She could hear him, mercy of the spirits, she could hear him ravishing her as if his life depended on it.

Lashing his tongue faster now, Aang stopped to suckle her swollen clit at last. Drawing deeply until her hand grabbed at the back of his head, her thighs clutched around him. Her pelvis twitched vigorously while he sucked her, and then at last a wincing, choked cry erupted that sent her body into a series of long, writhing convulses that looked so blissfully satisfying to him he prayed they were even better than that.

Katara's ears popped and then she fell back upon the bed, lax and beautifully sated. With her eyes still shut, her trembling hand lightly fell over her lips. The racing of her heart seemed to slow. A lazy smile adorning her lips grew when she felt the softest of kisses crawling up her body until Aang was kissing her again, deeply. The salty tang on his tongue and the glistening stickiness on his face were her marks of ownership. She loved the solid, protective feel of his body covering hers.

"I love you, Aang," she whispered over his lips while wrapping her legs around his torso. The tip of him begged entrance and then thrust forward deeply inside her, causing her eyes to roll as he filled her so completely. "... love you so much."

"Katara," he moaned in a half-growl after that first piercing thrust, "My Katara," sighed quietly into her ear after a second deep thrust that forced her arms around his neck, "Mine," chanted over and over as his hips began delving steadily, pulsing inside her clinging depths.

Her nails raked over the hard planes of muscle over his back and shoulders, then descended, now clawing at his firm butt. He was taking her with such longing, and she was so small beneath him, her teeth gently biting into his neck after each deep invasion. The bed rocked accordingly, praising the straining efforts of their churning hips. She drew his face to her own, devouring his lips with a kiss so furiously passionate he longed to die inside her. Lunging deeper and with more purpose now, his knees sank into the bed.

"Aang... Oh, Aang." Katara needed this, by the Spirits, she needed this. To feel him spreading her flesh asunder, taking her as his own. They were grinding vigorously, exerting counter pressure, the wanting union of their bodies colliding frantically.

Aang made sure the friction over her clit was deliciously hot, evidenced by her cries of passion. The awe inspiring sight of her beautiful face flushed with color and faint traces of sweat left him aching for her. His aggression grew, pounding her into the bed now, rocking it back against the wall hard. The tight, wet sheath of her pulled so sweetly around him, even as her body tensed beneath him. She stiffened, suddenly writhing full body while every muscle in his body clenched. They came together, grinding and straining mightily, her face smothered in his neck, whining his name softly as the feeling of him erupting hard inside her to completion felt so good.

And then there was nothing save the sound of their labored breathing, slowed peacefully at last.

There were no words spoken because words for what they shared was unnecessary. Their satisfied, sweat-soaked bodies collapsed around each other, lying in the quiet freedom of their love, and soon fell fast asleep from sexual exhaustion.

**Hopefully this made your Friday the 13****th**** a little better. Please Review.**

**My other stories should be along quickly.**

**Live and Imagine**


End file.
